


Falling Into Lies

by WolfDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Fallen Angels, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDragon/pseuds/WolfDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of living and suffering? Feeling like ending it all?  Mark Richardson is one of those people. Going no where and but down (*hehe* no pun intended.) he decides that he'd rather finish things up now instead of waiting. His mother knows he is suicidal thanks to the many failed attempts of killing himself. From hanging, to pills, to slitting his wrists. Nothing works. So he decides to jump off a building next to his home, but once again this fails to. There is one thing different from the other attempts though ... an ability he never in a million years would have thought he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please bear with me -_-'

“The sky is so beautiful today…” I said to myself, looking up into the reddish sky. Hearing the wail of the police sirens tells me that my mom found my letter. The sky now turning dark i look across to Calia’s apartment and see her daughter out on the fire escape looking up at the clouds. Calia is one of my neighbors. She is A young woman in her late Twenties with a little Six year old daughter and is raising her alone. Calia is a semi-short woman with wavy dark brown hair and somewhat faded emerald green eyes. she is skinny and pale, and her favorite thing to do is go on walks in the nearby park with her daughter or play video games to pass the time. The daughter’s name is sarah, she is a cute little girl with curly brown hair that in a certain light looks almost blond. … I think back, back to the times that i cared to live. Calia since the fact that she was a single working mom there were times that she needed babysitters. My mother being a close friend with Calia ever since I scared off the father, fucker beat Calia and almost hurt Sarah, she had talked with her about me babysitting for her. To my mother this would be good since I had no job, and wasn’t attending college. Good to me as well since the fact that i wanted some spending cash and looking after some kid for a few hours while getting away from my mother would be nice. That was about a year ago. Calia and i have become good friends since then, we would talk about our favorite bands and video games. She surprisingly could beat my ass in smash brothers. When things got dangerous with her and her current boyfriend she would call me over to help out. Now i’m not a really muscular dude but i’m sure as hell tall, about seven and a half feet. So i can intimidate them into shutting their stupid faces up and smashing their massive egos. I still don’t know how she kept getting such horrible boyfriends. I guess she just had those kinds of looks. She was and still is one of the only people that I can truly feel like myself around and get stuff off my chest and not worry about it. A buzzing sound brings me back to the present. It’s my phone, and would you guess who was calling. My mother. I shut off my phone and threw it off the building. It won’t matter to me anyway, not where i’m going. “Damn those sirens are getting closer.” I think while fixing my sweatshirt and standing up on the ledge. This building's roof was a few stories below Calia’s apartment so as soon as i moved Sarah noticed me and waved. I waved back with a smile. Then it hits me. Where was Calia? She wouldn't let Sarah play on the fire escape. So I look into her apartment and see her arguing with her boyfriend. Now i’m not sure how this happened but Sarah managed to climb up over the railing and tried to stand up on it like I was. “fuck” I think as in an instant she loses her footing and plummets to the ground below. Not making a single sound out of pure fear. I don’t hesitate and jump to catch her. In mid air i manage to grab her sleeve and pull her close to me. As soon as i do this she hugs me with a death grip and lets out a quiet whimper. I see the ground and close my eyes. The end is finally here after the failed attempts of cutting myself, and trying to overdose on pills. But this is NOT the kind of end I wanted. I don’t want to bring poor Sarah into this. Even if my body absorbs all the pressure from the fall she still will be on a dead guy’s body in the middle of a dark alleyway with strangers all around. Ones that could hurt her. NO! I’m NOT dying yet! Suddenly my back feels like it’s gonna tear apart. My muscles and bones feel like their shifting inside of my body. They feel like they'll pop out of my body like a suitcase that is overstuffed. Suddenly We slow down and I open my eyes. At first I think that it’s the adrenalin causing me to think that I was falling slowly until I looked down … Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Then I remembered about that pain in my back. I turned my head to see … wings. They just hang there outstretched in the air. Dark grey feathers tightly woven together into wings. My feet touch the ground but I don’t feel it at first and my legs collapse under the weight of my body. After a few seconds Sarah looks up at me and asks “A-are we dead?”. I look down and see her face covered in tears, with mixed emotions of fear and relief I respond with “ ha ha. No we’re not dead. We’re … not … dead.”. I put Sarah down and “Holy shit we’re not dead and I have WINGS! Why?! How?!” I think. To myself. Sarah must have seen the surprise in my face, “ What's wrong?” She asks. About to reply I notice where her eyes have moved to my wings. “Err Abo-” “Oooh Pretty.” as I try to say but get interrupted by Sarah She reaches out an arm to try to touch my right wing but she is too short so i pick her up. She pats it gently as if she was petting a puppy. Then she looks up at me with her big green eyes and asks “Why do you have wings?”. “Err I wish i knew as well but let’s not tell anyone about them, ok?” I tell her and she responds with “oh ok. Can we go home now? I’m hungy” I let out a quiet laugh and look up to where we fell from. Thinking about those stairs and how long it will take to get back up to Calia’s place, plus there was the fact of my mother. “Hmm, hey Sarah?” I asked “Yeah?” She replied in a slightly whiny tone. “hold on tight, I’m gonna try to fly us up there”. She tightly grabs my sweatshirt and says “Ready.” I flex my wings and try to get a feel for how they work. It felt kinda like what happens when your arm falls asleep for a while and you try to move it. It only took about a minute to gain full control of them. “What's taking you so long?”questioned Sarah. “Well I’ve never flown before.” I replied. “Yes you have. You flew here to move from your old house you said.” Trying not to laugh i respond with “I flew in a plane, not with my own wings”. “Oh … does that mean you don’t know how to fly?” She asks. “ ahh… I’ll figure it out. IT’s what I do.” I say trying to reassure her. With that I spread my wings, and exercised a flying motion with them to get me started. Sarah stares in awe at the wings in motion, and in seconds my feet begin to lift from the ground. I hover for a moment, gradually increasing the speed of the wings to further propel us into the air.. It didn’t take much concentration to keep us in the air., I just had to hold Sarah tight in my arms and maintain the motion I have going. As we rose further towards the sky, I began to contemplate what having wings meant for me, and how others would react to me with my wings. But I decided I would give myself some time to think later, and concentrate on getting us safely back up to Calia’s apartment window. Once we got up to there instead of just dropping off Sarah I decided that this would be a good time to pay that rotten boyfriend of hers a visit. I plop Sarah down inside her apartment and told her to never go out on the fire escape without her mother knowing. She agreed and walked over to her mother and yelled “Mama! Marker Is here!”. It was in that moment that I thought “oh fuck it, I'll just scare the shit out of him right here and now. Saves me some time.”. Calia stops arguing and quickly looks to the door. “Hmm I must have not heard the doorbell ring.” As she walks to the door it almost sounds like she is taunting her boyfriend with what she says “Well i’d like you to meet a good friend of mine. His name is Ma-”. As she opens the door her voice trails off. She stands there for a second or two and seems to be frozen with fear. Then she shuts the door and tries to compose herself. She turns her head towards Sarah who is now sitting on the couch playing with her stuffed rabbit. “Sarah Mark isn’t here, what did you mean?” Calia says in a stern tone. Sarah cheerfully responds with “Marker is not using the door today. We took the window.” “Window?” Calia says as she looks over to the window where I was standing outside of on the fire escape. Henry does the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of working on this :D  
> Thank You Kyler and Matt :D (They don't have accounts)  
> Please feel free to contact me with suggestions :3


End file.
